creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Nova
Nova is a yellow, somewhat powerful Clipeus that serves as the main antagonist of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness, most prominently its third season. Nova is skilled in manipulation, and can make people trust him easily. Appearance He is rather small, and is roughly the size of two and a half heads belonging to Chrome. Nova has a formerly orange bowtie which was soaked red with blood in an unspecified incident. He wears red rubber gloves and black dress shoes. His body is yellow, and he always smiles. His eyeholes have nothing inside of them except two red pupils, which can take the form of either a dot shape or a vertical line shape. His bowtie can change in size and look differently throughout appearances. In earlier episodes, Nova had orange gloves, but they were changed to red to fit with his red bowtie and red pupils. In season 3 of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness he can be sometimes be seen wearing a tuxedo. Nova's appearance was originately based off of the yellow smiley face and the main antagonist of Gravity Falls, Bill Cipher. Personality Nova is usually considered as jolly and taunting. Nova loves to mess with people, and keeps a sense of enthusiasm while doing so. Nova is also said to be deranged and insane by people who have heard about him/have seen him. In some situations he will act serious, such as when he is about to lose. Nova also likes to act irate, and often belittles others. Before he snapped, Nova was generous and kind and loved to help others. History Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Season 1 Nova first appears in the show in Party Starter. In the episode, Nova is shown torturing Chrome, Hope and Daccino. Nova makes a few other appearances in the season, particularly in the episodes New Member and }}. He does not have as much of a role in this season as he does in the later seasons. Season 2 Season 3 Abilities Despite what he says about his power, it is actually lesser than he boasts. He had set limits on his own powers when he was still sane as to not abuse them, however, he has found loopholes in these limits. The power of Chrome's sword can allow him to bypass the limits entirely. His known powers include: *Floating *Teleportation *Energy Manipulation *Telekinesis *Pyrokinesis *Cyrokinesis *Explosion Inducement *Weapon Creation *Replication *Shapeshifting *Matter Manipulation *Matter Creation With , Nova has near-unlimited power.}} *All of his previous powers but enhanced *Near omnipotence Name origin Nova's name originates from the randomly generated word, Novazoid. This randomly generated word was later used as a troll alias for KingKool720. Trivia *Nova is jokingly referred to as a lemon by Chrome's Show of Chromeyness' fanbase. This is due to his head looking somewhat like a lemon. **In Home Intrusion, Nova is jokingly referred to as a lemon by Hope. *Nova was responsible for the deaths of many famous people in the past, including being involved in Vincent van Gogh's suicide and directly killing Leonardo Da Vinci. *Most of the knives he uses are from other people. Gallery Dumb nova laugh.gif References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Complete monsters Category:Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Murderers Category:Killers Category:SpoilerAlert Category:Clipeus